


Beautiful Sight

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Star Kink [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Power Play, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Ring gag, Rope Bondage, Threesome m/m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Rex and Cody give their General some well deserve love.





	Beautiful Sight

Rex found a wide smile stretch across his lips when he entered Cody’s rooms and he locked the door behind him once he took in the sight of what was waiting for him inside. Cody was sitting relaxed at a desk, scrolling through a report on his datapad. 

Meanwhile Obi-Wan had his eyes closed, mouth parted by a ring gag but his breathing was even and he seemed calm. A flush spread across his cheeks and down his neck to his chest, disappearing underneath the crisscrossing of the white ropes that were looped in a diamond pattern down his torso. 

The ropes were tight around his balls and cock to keep him from coming, his erection straining against the gentle firm coils of the rope. Obi-Wan’s arms were folded behind his back where the ropes were plenty as that was where the stabilizing rope that was attached to a hook on the ceiling was knotted to. The way the rope was tied, it forced Obi-Wan to balance himself on the balls of his feet. 

Rex couldn’t stop the smile that spread his face as he gently ran a hand down Obi-Wan’s back before moving around to tilt the Jedi’s head up, rumbling pleased at the hazy look in his eyes. 

“So beautiful...General.” Rex praised as he leaned down to press their lips together, getting a soft groan in response. 

“Do you want me to wait for you Vod?” Rex looked over to the desk where Cody was typing away on datapad. 

“Oh by all means carry on.” Cody sounded smug because he had been the one to put their General into the ropes and watch his descent into his subspace.  
“That’s very kind of you.” Rex smiled as he moved away, keeping in Obi-Wan’s view line as he stripped off his armor. He placed it neatly next to where Cody’s was placed. Rex caressed Obi-Wan’s face before sliding his hand down to tweak Obi-Wan’s right nipple getting a muffed groan from their lover whose eyes fluttered closed as Rex moved his hand down to stroke Obi-Wan’s bound cock making him rock forward into the strong touch. 

“Shh General, I’ve got you.” Rex soothed Obi-Wan as he let out a startled noise when he couldn’t get his balance back before Rex settled him back just enough for him to regain his balance. 

“You’re already so ready for me.” Rex murmured in amazement as he reached around to find Obi-Wan was already stretched open and wet with lube, three of his slender fingers slipped into their Jedi with ease. Obi-Wan whimpered behind the ring gag as Rex moved his fingers slowly, then quickly while varying pressure knowing just how to undo Obi-Wan’s perfectly sculpted composure even further. 

Rex let Obi-Wan rest against his chest while he focused on the amazing sight of his fingers disappeared inside of their Jedi’s tight, willing body. Rex used his other hand to stroke Obi-Wan’s auburn hair in the way that he knew made their love melt while Obi-Wan let out a muffled yet still audible moan from his spread lips. 

“Oh you’re done already Vod?” Rex smiled knowingly when Cody suddenly came into sight, just as naked as his lovers were, hands running over the strong rope that was still binding Obi-Wan. 

 

“You know I can’t stay away when our General moans so prettily.” Cody exchanged a knowing look with Rex who smiled back as he pulled his fingers out only to grip one of Obi-Wan’s ass cheeks firmly, tugging it to the side to hold him open for Cody.

Cody let out a low string of curses as he eased his hard cock into Obi-Wan, both men groaning helplessly as the sensations overtook them. Rex let out his own groan, rubbing his own erection against Obi-Wan’s thigh at the sight of Cody’s dark skin tone against Obi-Wan’s pale, freckled skin. 

“So fucking good General.” Cody groaned as he bottomed out, resting his forehead against Obi-Wan’s back as he panted heavily as he adjusted. Rex kept stroking Obi-Wan’s hair while letting their Jedi breath raggedly around the gag. They had done this enough for them all to know that Obi-Wan was fine with the gag in place.

“Move, you know he can take it Vod.” Rex encouraged and Cody grunted as he began to roll his hips so he moved slightly before he worked up a decent speed and rhythm, sliding in and out of Obi-Wan with ease and familiarity. 

Rex leaned forward a bit and pressed his and Cody’s lips together in a deep kiss, sandwiching Obi-Wan between their two strong, board bodies which allowed Cody to penetrate Obi-Wan deeper and harder than before. 

When their kiss broke, Rex pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s open mouth, their tongues twisting before Rex dropped to his knees in front of their General. 

Rex didn’t waste any time, he spread Obi-Wan’s thighs wider than before and leaned down to take the head of Obi-Wan’s cock into his mouth. Rex sucked hard at the head of Obi-Wan’s cock while prodding the slit with the tip of his tongue before moving his head down to take all of Obi-Wan in his mouth. Rex could feel every twitch and quiver that came from Obi-Wan as he tried desperately not to thrust into Rex’s mouth, clearly torn between moving forward towards Rex or back against Cody. 

Rex flicked his eyes upwards and groaned around Obi-Wan’s cock at the beautiful, flushed, hazy look on Obi-Wan’s face as he was trapped in his pleasure that his lovers were bestowing him. Cody’s fingers were pressing down hard on Obi-Wan’s hips knowing that it would leave bruises there the next morning alongside the rope marks that were sure to appear. 

Cody left biting kisses up and down Obi-Wan’s neck and shoulders while muttering soft praises just loud enough for their General to hear and shudder in response like all praises did when it came to him. 

Rex kissed along Obi-Wan’s erection before moving to kiss and nip at their Jedi’s inner thighs before he rose up to his feet in order to unhook the ring gag. 

“Rex, Cody, please.” Obi-Wan whispered hoarsely once he wet his lips and his head was tipped up by Rex who was enjoying the look of Obi-Wan’s red and swollen lips. 

“Please what Cyare?” Cody asked, his voice just as hoarse and rough as Obi-Wan’s was and Rex knew that his must sound like that as well. 

“Please.” Obi-Wan let out a noise that sounded close to a sob and they knew that their General was so far gone that he couldn’t form proper words any longer. 

“Of course General.” Cody understood what their lover meant and upped his speed while one hand moved down to the knot that held the rope that were tied around Obi-Wan’s erection keeping him from coming. Rex kissed their Jedi when the rope became loose and he swallowed Obi-Wan’s cry of pleasure with his own mouth. Rex felt warm cum hit against his stomach, but he just cradled Obi-Wan’s face like he was the most delicate thing in the universe. 

Cody muffled his own cry into Obi-Wan’s back as he spilled his own cum into their love, arms holding Obi-Wan gently while Rex moved and unknotted the ropes allowing Obi-Wan to settle back against Cody and the two of them moved over to Cody’s bed where they trapped their General between them. 

“We’ve got you Cyare.” Rex promised and Obi-Wan gave them both a weak but genuine smile before his eyes slid shut as he fell unconscious like he usually did after sessions like this, which was intention most of the time. The two clones merely curled up protectively around him and made eye contact where a silent conversation took place. Rex adjusted so he was sitting up against the headboard of the bed, Obi-Wan’s head resting on his lap while Cody spooned their General from behind as he settled down to sleep. 

Rex stroked Obi-Wan’s hair gently as he kept his senses open while every so often looking down at the loves of his life and just basking in the sight of them curled up next to him like they belonged there.


End file.
